More than just a little curious
by Scarlet.D
Summary: No sólo engañan a un tercero, sino a ellos mismos. [Radamanthys x Saga] Yaoi.


Es una historia viejita pero como geocities va a cerrar y perderé mi sitio pasaré algunas cosas acá xD

Advertencia:lemon

**More than just a little curious**

_(POV de Saga)_

Escucho la puerta abriéndose cuando pongo un pie en la cocina. Y aunque pauso mi camino durante un instante, lo retomo al siguiente sin vacilar y continúo con mis planes. Llego al fregadero, abro la llave del agua y comienzo con la trivial tarea de lavar el plato en el que recién comí.

Sé que eres tú. Reconozco el sonido de tus pasos, más sigilosos y pausados que los de él.

Noto con claridad cuando terminas de atravesar la alfombra de la sala, el sutil vacilar antes de rodear la mesa del comedor, y el tintinear de las llaves que él te regaló hace algunos meses al momento en que las dejas sobre la encimera de la cocina, a tan sólo un par de metros tras de mí.

Pero aunque conozco ciertos detalles de ti a la perfección, me sorprende el silencio que guardas a mis espaldas. Ni un saludo, ni una pregunta sobre la persona que comparte el departamento conmigo y es a quien obviamente vienes a ver…

Finalmente decido voltear el rostro sólo un poco, lo suficiente para ubicarte en la entrada de la pieza, recargado contra la pared en una postura relajada, cruzando los pies y con los manos guardadas en los bolsillos de tus pantalones.

Te saludo con la simpleza de mi mirada y tú me respondes con una media sonrisa. De inmediato regreso mi vista al frente y me concentro en el agua que chorrea sobre la pieza de vajilla que ya ha quedado reluciente. Eso no me evita seguir fingiéndome ocupado con lo mismo, y llega el momento en que me convenzo de que erosionaré este plato hasta la transparencia a menos que te quites de ahí y dejes de observarme.

Tus ojos son demasiado intensos como para que yo no los sienta. Y aunque antes hubo ocasiones en que patéticamente anhelé la atención que nunca se dignaban a proveerme, justo ahora ya no es así.

Últimamente, desde que he conseguido tus miradas con mayor frecuencia, desprecio tales oportunidades y sin variar pretendo ignorarlas.

Como vengo haciendo casi desde que te conocí, reprimo mis verdaderos impulsos.

Aunque admito que quisiera preguntarte en qué momento te percataste de mis infames deseos… ¿Cuál fue el fatídico día que decidiste responder a ellos y hacerme cómplice en esta pasiva traición?

Me doy cuenta de que es justamente hoy cuando ese adjetivo tendrá que cambiar, al momento en que tu cuerpo entra en contacto con el mío.

Es tan sorpresiva tu presencia a mis espaldas que un brusco sobresalto me hace víctima, y suelto accidentalmente el plato que termina haciendo un breve estruendo sobre el fregadero. De inmediato mis manos se sujetan al borde de éste y aunque por la humedad que las cubre serían capaces de resbalar fácilmente, fortalezco ese agarre cuando tus manos sujetan mi cintura y me jalan hacia tus caderas.

Cierro los ojos, toda la situación se vuelve absurda y no atino a asimilar…

No tienes razones para estar haciendo esto, para quererme tan cerca de ti.

Te acercas más; tu mano derecha pasa a mi lado hasta alcanzar a apagar el suministro de agua. Con esa inclinación la punta de tu nariz queda acariciando mi nuca, y en reacción no puedo evitar que un ligero temblor recorra mi cuerpo. Adivino que lo notas pues enseguida tu mano izquierda aprieta sobre mi cintura, logrando únicamente que me tense por completo.

No retrocedes, me dejas seguir sintiendo la calidez de tu aliento sobre mi fácilmente impresionable piel, presumiendo que tu respiración es mil veces más calma en comparación a la mía; trabajosa por el nerviosismo que me están causando tus acciones.

Luego dejas un beso demorado sobre el sitio que antes rozaba tu nariz, y al mismo tiempo los dedos de tu mano derecha se reúnen sobre la liga que apresa mis cabellos en una coleta baja. Con cuidado halas de ella hasta liberarlos.

¿Será por eso que él siempre usa el pelo suelto, incluso con el insoportable calor de ciertos meses? Es que te gusta más así, ¿no?

Tus labios avanzan hasta conocer el inicio de mi mandíbula. Sin embargo, no se entretienen en más de un corto beso ahí pues el lóbulo de mi oreja les aparece cercano y tentador; yo siento que arde como todo mi rostro. Lo capturas y succionas, mientras yo suspiro entrecortado, y en un movimiento inconsciente que lamento un segundo después de sucedido, es que mi espalda se arquea y mi pelvis se fricciona a la tuya.

Muerdo mis labios para reprimir el gemido que predije escaparía, pero tú sí gruñes quedo antes de que tu lengua pase fugaz tras el cartílago de mi oreja, molestando con un escalofrío más a mi piel.

Suspiro pesadamente cuando tus brazos se vuelven más posesivos, me rodean y tus manos alcanzan mi pecho, acarician insistentes encima de mi camisa y al mismo tiempo me jalan haciendo que te acompañe en el par de pasos que das hacia atrás, logrando que mis manos se suelten del fregadero.

Quedamos de pie en medio de la cocina. Yo he vuelto a abrir los ojos y ahora con la cabeza gacha contemplo incrédulo como tus dedos trabajan hábiles contra mis botones. Mis manos se encuentran quietas a cada lado de mi cuerpo; un cuerpo que se siente hirviendo por dentro y que no obedece lo que mi mente grita, esa orden de alejarme de ti. Apenas si me acuerdo de parpadear cada tanto de segundos.

Extiendo el cuello hacia atrás, ahora miro al blanco techo. Me siento extrañamente cómodo cuando ladeo la cabeza lo suficiente para apoyarla en tu hombro, y mientras tus labios se comportan voraces sobre mi cuello aumentando mi aturdimiento, me llego a engañar decidiendo que realmente no tiene importancia si entiendo o no lo que haces. Llevo demasiado tiempo viviendo entre celosas esperanzas e imposibles sueños.

Ahora es posible, ahora él no está. Y aunque no sé lo que soy para ti, o qué significado encuentras al tocarme, acepto que yo no seré capaz de hacernos entrar en razón y frenarnos antes de que el error escale.

—Kanon…

Una silbante inspiración lastima a mis pulmones, y desde adentro algo punza mi pecho. Un suave quejido escapa de mi boca y mi cuerpo se hace más pesado contra ti. Eso parece agradarte.

Momentos después trago en seco la amargura que me causaste.

¿Honestamente esperas que te crea? ¿Que compre tu supuesta confusión?

Sabes que no puedo ser él.

No debo señalarte el reloj para que recuerdes que su hora de llegada aún no se encuentra próxima.

Conoces su ropa, su aroma, sus gestos, tan bien o seguramente mejor que yo.

Concluyo que así buscas excusarte. Interpreto que me adviertes no romper el encanto; tan sólo el sonido de mi voz eliminaría cualquier "duda".

Es obvio para ambos que este malentendido no tiene justificación alguna, que es una salida cobarde. Pero va acorde a mí, así que la aceptaré.

Giraré en tus brazos y elevaré los míos para atrapar tu cuello, buscaré tus labios con los míos y los tomaré con el mismo entusiasmo y entrega que siempre noto en él cuando los veo besarse.

Me engañaré como tú lo haces, y cuando me lleves a su cuarto me abstendré de puntualizar lo indebido que eso me parece. Después de todo, ahora yo soy él.

Así que me dejaré en tus manos, manos ansiosas que me descubren, acarician, empujan, todo al mismo tiempo hasta que me dejan tendido en la cama y expuesto a tus chispeantes ojos de curioso color.

Me apoyo en mis codos y te devuelvo aquella aguda mirada durante ese entero minuto en que no haces otra cosa que permanecer allá de pie, atento en mí.

Por un impulso incomprensible, sonrío. Es una sonrisa inquieta que desaparece cuando apenas das señal de notarla con un extremamente ligero engrandecimiento de tus ojos.

Vuelves a activarte y rápidamente comienzas a deshacerte de tus ropas. Yo continúo observándote sin recato, intentando aparentar la confianza que a él caracterizaría. Pero no lo logro del todo… llega el momento en que es necesario abrir mis labios para que auxilien a mi nariz en la tarea de ventilarme, que súbitamente se dificulta.

Tu camisa cae al suelo, dejas los zapatos al lado, y antes de que tu pantalón les acompañe me tomo unos momentos para ponderar de nuevo en lo inverosímil que esto me sigue pareciendo.

Sé que una vez saciada la curiosidad que adivino te mueve, volveré a ser nada para ti. Predigo que mañana me tratarás con la naturalidad de costumbre y para mí no habrá otra cosa más que resignación.

Y tan súbitamente como me sumí en suposiciones sobre él, dejo el futuro hasta cuando llegue y retorno al mucho más ventajoso presente, para recibirte en un enardecido abrazo cuando arribas a la cama y tu cuerpo finalmente desnudo cubre al mío.

Mi urgencia te hace reír suave sobre mis labios, afectas a éstos y a mis oídos así. Los primeros al menos reciben el consuelo de un beso lento, rítmico, que apacigua un poco a mi corazón y pone nuestras caderas en sincronía. Pausadamente es que te busco, te siento y me retiro, tan sólo para que me persigas y el contacto nunca se rompa. Tu excitación crece a la par de la mía y con el paso de los segundos el sudor emerge de nuestros poros con mayor copiosidad y temperatura.

Te experimento besando tu cuello, mordiendo tu hombro, aspirándote siempre con fuerza para capturar a la perfección tu esencia. Mis dedos resbalan jubilosos por tu espalda, los tuyos se deslizan ágiles en torno a toda mi figura.

¿Seré muy distinto a él? ¿O te estarás dando cuenta de que no represento ninguna novedad?

Nada puedo interpretar de tu rostro pues lo escondes sobre mi cuello mientras devoras mi piel.

Entonces mis dedos agarran enérgicos tus cabellos, y rompo el equilibrado compás que llevábamos al alzar toscamente las caderas. Un sonido grave llega de tus labios a mis oídos y yo te respondo con un jadeo necesitado, con una mirada igual de suplicante.

Finalmente te percatas de ella cuando elevas la cabeza, pero tu expresión es neutral, tus ojos nublados. Tampoco me dices nada así.

Aceptando que las interrogantes quedarán únicamente para mi memoria, ladeo el rostro para que mi mejilla toque la cama, entrecierro los ojos y exhalo una bocanada de aire que me había estado molestando dentro.

De imprevisto una de tus manos acuna mi mejilla y hace girar mi perfil de nuevo hacia ti. Tu pulgar acaricia brevemente mi pómulo, sube por mi sien y alborota la ceja cercana para luego posarse en el párpado que bajé previniendo tus acciones. Retiras esa mano hasta enredarla en mis cabellos y desciendes el rostro para besar mis labios, suave y concisamente.

Te apartas pero no dejas de verme. Tus manos alcanzan mis piernas, las apartan aumentando el espacio donde te guardaban, y ellas ceden perezosas. Paso el dorso de mi diestra sobre mi frente, retirando algo del sudor que la empapaba, mi tórax se infla gracias a una inhalación demorada y mi garganta se siente cada vez más angosta. Doy un respingo cuando una de tus manos acude a atender con amables caricias mi desesperada erección, y aprieto los dientes para no gimotear tu nombre cuando los dedos de la otra hallan mi intimidad, juegan cruelmente a su alrededor y se aseguran de arrimarme al límite del descontrol antes de adentrarse entre los anhelantes músculos.

Me doy cuenta de que he cerrado los ojos cuando mis párpados comienzan a doler de la intensidad con que se sellan. Entonces mis pupilas se liberan y te buscan, intentan a partir de entonces no despegarse de tu mirada.

Descubro que así el calor se atiza. La angustia también.

Cómo desearía conocer tus pensamientos, descifrar qué esperas obtener de mí que él no pueda darte. Nada en especial se me viene a la mente.

Nada en absoluto es lo que queda en ella cuando buscas mi interior y lo consigues, extrayendo un grito mudo de mis labios, agudizando el constante erizamiento de mi piel, revolviendo todo dentro de mí, lastimando aún más profundo.

Identifico el motivo específico de ese dolor cuando mi cerebro vuelve a trabajar y la noción de que no eres para mí se hace más vívida que nunca.

Justo ahora eres parte de mí, pero después volverás a ser todo para él. Y yo ya le he fallado suficiente al consentirme ser tuyo.

Este ahora no se repetirá.

Así, entre remordimientos, especulaciones y juramentos a mí mismo, es que me acoplo a tus impetuosos movimientos y busco sentirme lo más cercano posible a ti, apresando tu cuello con mis brazos, tus caderas con mis piernas, arqueando la espalda para adherirme a tu piel, robando todo lo que pueda de ti, mientras tenga la oportunidad de hacerlo.

Con todos mis sentidos alertas a lo que eres, soy afortunado testigo de tu éxtasis, y eso me hace sentir maravillosamente próximo al mío…

Cruel, tú me apartas de esa meta al separarte abruptamente de mí, tan sólo momentos después de haberte volcado dentro de mi ser.

Antes de que reaccione a expresar mi decepción de alguna manera, vuelves a inclinarte sobre mí, y tus labios, elevando traviesos una de sus comisuras, se posan sobre los míos ahuyentando en cierta medida mi desconcierto.

Tu respiración es cansada pero no te tomas ni un minuto para exigir más de tu boca y regalar una seguidilla de besos fugaces sobre mis clavículas. Simultánea a ellos, tu mano derecha apresa mi miembro determinadamente y es entonces que conozco tu objetivo. Agitado ante la idea, me retuerzo impaciente, te empujo de los hombros, y tras unos horribles segundos de insistencia finalmente cedes.

Cuando tu rostro llega a la altura ideal, apenas dudas por un instante, y me pruebas. Esperas antes de volverlo a hacer y de nuevo usas tu mano para acariciarme.

Tu brazo izquierdo se dobla sobre mi muslo y alcanzas mi abdomen, también mortificándome agradablemente con ligeros roces de tus dedos.

Siento tus labios de nuevo, y siseo agradecido ante la generosidad que ahora presentan. Mis párpados no aguantan y unen sus bordes con potencia, pero al instante siento también tu mirada, sin que ello me resulte sorpresivo. Con un esfuerzo colosal la contesto con una propia, opaca e imprecisa.

Complacido, sonríes, y tus labios y tu lengua se tornan incluso más atrevidos, ávidos y al final exitosos en desbaratarme.

O al menos causarme esa impresión.

¿Y no es eso lo que llevas haciendo desde que nos conocimos?

El trastorno físico es delicioso, perfecto, pasajero. Pero lo que has desarreglado en mi mente y en mi corazón es insoportablemente ácido y no se irá con la misma facilidad de un hermoso escalofrío.

Suspiro apagadamente, mis dedos aflojan uno a uno la sábana bajo mi cuerpo que nunca me percaté en que momento sujeté.

Tú permaneces entre mis exhaustas piernas, sólo te has arrastrado un poco hacia arriba para descansar la mejilla encima de mi ombligo. Entonces me doy cuenta de que en todo este lapso de tiempo, es la primera vez que aprecio a tus ojos ocultos.

Y al parecer tú sientes mis miradas tanto como yo las tuyas, pues no transcurren ni tres segundos de mis pupilas sobre tu relajada faz, cuando me destellas de nueva cuenta con aquellas irises ámbar.

Enseguida sueltas un corto gemidito satisfecho y comienzas a levantarte. Yo lo hago también hasta sentarme.

Noto con un pánico que aborrezco por resultarme inevitable, como permaneces al borde de la cama indeciso de levantarte. Una mano pasa por tu rostro y luego entre tus alborotados cabellos rubios.

Y sucede. Te pones de pie y buscas tu ropa para comenzar a vestirte.

Frunzo el ceño, y esa es la única expresión de mortificación que me permito.

Me levanto y me visto incluso más rápido que tú. Enseguida comienzo a retirar las sábanas de la cama de mi hermano para reemplazarlas por unas limpias. De reojo me percato de que ya estás listo. Inclino la cabeza y me concentro en arreglar el lecho, deseando ignorar el momento en que salgas de aquí.

Por alguna razón tú decides desaprobar esa pequeña aspiración mía y te acercas, atrapas mi brazo y tiras de él con algo de brusquedad para que te encare. Lo hago, entonces tu otro brazo rodea mi cintura para impedirme algún posible escape. No intento eso. Cruzo miradas contigo, un tanto curioso por la seriedad en tus facciones.

Sé que me muestro enfadado, no lo estoy disimulando bien y tú claramente te das cuenta. Pero no tienes la libertad de hacer algo al respecto, ¿cierto? …como yo tampoco tengo el derecho a exigírtelo. Darle vueltas a ello sería redundante, vete de una vez.

—Te amo.

Maldito.

Me besas. Eres más demandante que cualquier ocasión anterior; por ello y por la previa burla despiadada, al principio me resisto. Ese principio es vergonzosamente corto, y lo que sigue soy yo partiendo mis labios, ofreciéndote libre acceso a través de esa frontera y colaborando activamente en mi propia invasión.

Tus manos cambian de posición y enmarcan mi rostro, mientras que una de las mías se aventura temblorosa a sujetar tu camisa, allí donde un botón quedó sin abrochar.

Mis dedos se aferran con mayor vigor conforme el sentimiento de impotencia crece dentro de mí.

Estoy odiando este beso impregnado a despedida. Odio que yo no tenga más opciones que aguantarlo, participar desesperadamente en él y rezar para que demore una fracción de segundo más.

¿Pero de qué otra forma podría ser?… a estas alturas no me queda más que dejar que te lleves todo lo que ansíes recordar de mí, por más poco que eso sea.

Y una vez conforme por la esclavitud que mis labios te confirman, los abandonas.

Admiro tu falta de hesitación al darme la espalda y marchar hacia la puerta.

—Regreso en la noche.

Sí, por supuesto…

Para entonces él ya estará aquí.

**FIN**


End file.
